


I go

by orphan_account



Category: WAYV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: invitation to lucas funeral au
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I go

“We will love it if you could attend.

\- The Wong Family.”

Yangyang eyes widened as he reached the end of the letter. “Fuck.”

Lucas died last night after battling with pancreatic cancer. It was so sudden, the letter said. It wasn’t something that could be diagnosed and prevented earlier, it just happens.

Yangyang sighed. He felt sorry for the family. He remembered Lucas, who formely identified himself as one of Yangyang’s best friends and a member of WayvV. At the beginning of their disbandment, Lucas continued to keep in touch with everyone and was always there to help out when they can. They became distant last year when the group finally began to cut ties with each other, but Yangyang still cared for him immensely. 

He never knew.. Yangyang was so taken aback at the news. He wondered if Lucas already knew his time was to come, considering from the letter they stated that he took a medical test and found out but never forwarded it to his family. 

His heart ached for them. They lost their child, their son lost a brother, his girlfriend lost her happiness, Yangyang lost his other half. Lucas was a selfless person despite his cocky front. He must have kept the cancer discovery to himself from the minute he got diagonised until the day he died.

Yangyang never wanted to see WayV again, not wanting to face his past. He wanted to live in the present and move on with his boyfriend. But he also would never dismiss a person who made a big impact on his life funeral’s, and decided to come.

But Wayv.

Mark was behind him, reading the letter as well. Yangyang jumped from his boyfriend’s appearance, as Mark began to narrow his eyes at the orange haired boy. “You’re going. He was your best friend.”

“We both are, he was your boyfriend.” Yangyang replied.

“For like a week until he suggested for a threesome and I had to stop at that.”

Yangyang rolled his eyes in amusement. Lucas was like that, always joking about adding another person in for sexual purposes. Another reason why he was such a impact on Yangyang, he always taught Yangyang what’s wrong so Yangyang could follow suit. “Classic Lucas thing.” 

“Look, the thing is, it doesn’t matter what’s my current status with him is-“

“Widow.” Yangyang joked, before getting slapped on the butt.

“But at the end of the day, Lucas would happily drop down everything he would do to attend your funeral no matter how many months of silence he shared with you. You deserve to do the same.” Mark explained.

Yangyang wanted desperately to attend the funeral in support for Lucas, but another part of him knew he rather die than encounter the ex members of his group.

It seemed like Mark could read his mind, because he added with “Do not back out over them.” 

“I don’t feel comfortable seeing WayV.” Yangyang whispered under his breath. It’s been two years, yet the memory was fresh for him. “I love Lucas but I just can’t do this, Mark.”

“Yangyang, you are not going to skip a funeral over some drama that occured two years ago.” Mark didn’t want Yangyang to intentionally miss Lucas’ funeral because he couldn’t face WayV. “This isn’t your choice to decide, your going.”

“No, I’m not.” Yangyang raised his voice. “I don’t want to see them.” He flinched at his own voice, the words coming out louder than intended. He wonder if Mark got scared at his sudden outburst, but if Mark did, he didn’t showed it.

“You aren’t going to fucking skip Lucas’ funeral because of your own personal experience with WayV!” Mark yelled. “Man up and fucking go!”

“I’m a fucking adult, i make my own fucking decisions. Go by yourself.” Yangyang shouted. “Why the hell do you think you can control my life?”

Mark and Yangyang had fights before, but they were petty what’s-for-dinner fights, not full blown arguments. This was something new for them.

“What kind of adult skip his best friend’s funeral?” Mark scoffed. “What kind of adult spent the past two years avoiding the same people he hurted so he doesn’t has to deal with the consequences?”

“Mark.”

“Yangyang, you know damn well you caused the problem you wasted all your time in fighting against.” Mark began to go back from his pitched shouts to his normal voice. 

“You caused the group to fall because of yourself. You spent so much time trying to hide away from every single person you hurted that you willingly sacrifice being a decent person just to continue running away from the shame..” “Lucas would be so dissapointed.”

“He already is.” Yangyang gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to arise. “He was dissapointed from the minute i decided to not renew my contract.”

“He was never disappointed in you then, Yangyang.” Mark said softly. “He was never disappointed when you shipped yourself across the country and attempted to build a new identity.”

“And how would you know that? How would you know after all the stress i caused, that he still cared?” Yangyang tears came, fast, thick, heavy. “How would you know that Lucas never stopped caring for me?”

“He never stopped caring for me either.”

Mark uncovered a folded up note that obtained the incredibly messy korean. Even his handwriting was familar to Yangyang as his eyes scanned the words, to the very part where Lucas talked about Wayv.

“So will you?” Mark scanned his face for any emotions containing regret, and felt drained when Yangyang kept a stern face. He didn’t..?

“Do you think this make me change my mind?” Yangyang snarled. “This is literally your fucking handwriting.”


End file.
